Hospital Blues
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Katie Bell ends up spending the night in the infirmary because of a certain Slytherin Quidditch Capitan. Only she doesn't spend it alone...Read and Enjoy! Special thanks to Sahara Page for helping me move this fic along.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to JK Rowling. Nor do I own the term 'Gryffindorks' it belongs to Dreamcatchergrl and her wonderful fic: Sparks. Which got me hooked on this pairing. And I don't own anything of Disney either. Read and Enjoy.

"You'll have a long night, Ms. Bell," Madam Pomfrey said, force feeding the skele-gro down Katie's mouth.

Katie hacked and coughed after swallowing the nasty potion. Lying back on the hospital bed she groaned. She had at least two broken ribs; they weren't quite sure on the third.

_Damn Flint,_ she groused, closing her eyes trying to ignore the building pain and to block the coming tears. She was _not_ going to cry.

A while later another person was entered into the infirmary. She didn't bother to open her eyes and see who it was. As far as she knew she had been the only one in here but at least she'd have some company now. Katie opened her eyes when she heard Madam Pomfrey walk away. Turning her head over, she looked at the other body lying in the bed beside hers.

"Hey," she said smiling. When the figure rolled over her smile vanished and was replaced with a glare. "Flint."

"Bell, looks like we'll be staying the night together," he said with a creepy smile. "And here I thought I wasn't going to have any fun."

"Shut up," she groused laying her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes as she felt another shot of pain go through her chest. The pain was starting to become unbearable, with each breath she took her chest hurt. Clutching the sheets she gritted her teeth, there was no way she was going to let him see her cry.

"I see your ribs are growing back," Flint said with a chuckle.

"Stop talking to me," Katie gritted out through clenched teeth to stop her gasp of pain.

"I don't think I will," Flint said smirking.

"This is going to be a long night." Katie groaned and pulled her pillow over her head to block out Flint's laughter.

_Three Hours later…_

Flint was still droning on about World Quidditch, he'd made some comments that Katie had almost reacted to but remembered that it was Flint who was talking and not worth her time.

"Not only is there name rubbish but their players as well. They shouldn't have even have won with the poorly flying chasers not to mention their atrocious keeper…but then I guess this is what you get when you allow women to play. Hell I bet even the Chudley Cannons could beat the Holyhead Harpies without even trying, which is definitely saying something."

"That does it," she said with much effort. She had planned on ignoring him for the rest of the day but the comment about women playing Quidditch ticked her off. "First off Flint, the Appleby Arrows chaser's are worse then the Chudley Cannons not to mention their flying skills lack in team work. Oh and don't even get me started on how the Falmouth Falcons' chasers cheat so much, I'm surprised that the three aren't sitting on the benches because of all Blagging they get away with. And secondly women have just as every right as men do in this sport. Or do you not recall that you lost and all three of our chasers are women?"

It must have been a sore subject, the game they'd just played, because Flint's jaw clenched as he glared at her._ Well serves him right,_ she thought smugly. She's hoped that it would shut him up but all it did was spur him into ragging on Hogwarts' teams, especially the 'gryffindork' team, as he called them.

_Two hours later…._

She tried stuffing a pillow over her face to drown out his chattering; who knew guys could talk more then a girl, and especially a Slytherin guy…no she took that back especially Marcus Flint!

_One hour later…._

"Cearphilly Catapults or Ballycastle Bats?"

"I think the Catapults have nice team work, but the Ballycastle Bats are more ruthless in their pursuits of victory. So I'd have to go with Ballycastle Bats."

"I'd have to disagree," Flint said after she gave her opinion. Katie snorted, he had agreed with her once since she'd started participating in his conversation. They'd resorted to throwing out two Quidditch teams and figuring out who would win.

"Pride of Portree or Wimbourne Wasps?"

"The Wasps," he said after a moment of thought.

"Really?" she asked almost surprised, she'd figured he'd go for the Pride of Portee.

_Two more hours later…_

She should have known that it wouldn't have lasted long, him being almost civil. When some of her friends had come to visit her he'd started to be a complete and utter ass again. Not only was he rude but he'd pissed Fred off enough to almost pounce on him. Lucky for him Madam Pomfrey came in at that time to check on Katie and sent Fred out of the infirmary and not to return until his temper was cooled down. Katie figured he wouldn't be back anytime tonight.

"That wasn't a nice comment," she said after her friends had left, not wanting to be in Flint's company any longer. "I did you really have to say that Montague had a thing for Alicia and casually comment on her breasts being so large?" She was annoyed but didn't understand why. It could have been the way he'd mentioned that Alicia's rack, as he put it, were very succulent.

"Look, Belle," he drawled out, his arms resting behind his head as he glanced over at her. "I'm not nice."

"No," she agreed sarcastically, "You're a Troll, complete with bad manners and an unbearable personality." Of course he'd been quite bearable not only two and a half hours ago. So why couldn't he had continued to be nice when her friends came to visit her? _Easy, _she thought frowning, _he was Marcus Flint._

"What can I say?" he asked in a flippant tone, "You bring out the _Beast_ in me." He chuckled when she pursed her lips together.

"If I throw my pillow at you, would you give it back?" she asked.

The question caught him off guard. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "No…" he answered confusedly.

"Fine," she grumbled reaching over to the bed side table and throwing a bedpan at him. She hadn't even watched as it hit his arms that were covering his head, but heard the loud 'thong' of it hitting the floor and Marcus grumbling a few choice words at her. She pulled her cover up to hide the smile playing at her lips. At least till he started talking again, but this time about the opposite sex, it was really starting to great on her nerves as he recalled all the snogs he'd had since his first year…like she really need the nightmares that _that_ was going to produce.

As the hours passed Katie wanted to strangle Flint. He hadn't shut up since she'd spoken to him. The pain was starting to intensify also. She was thankful when night fell and Flint stopped, she guessed he was asleep.

_Finally!_ She thought, _at least now I only have to deal with one pain._ Sleeping would be best for her situation but she was having a hard time falling asleep. She could call Madam Pomfrey but then she might wake Flint.

_It'd serve him right,_ she thought smugly, but she didn't. It'd also give him reason to mock her and she didn't want to give him anymore ammo to tease her, he had enough of it as it already is.

Groaning she shifted on the bed. "This sucks," she muttered as she closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep.

"Quit moving," said a stern voice from beside her. Katie eeped and stopped her movement

"Why should I stop when you wouldn't stop talking?" she asked with a revenge felt smile.

Marcus rolled over to face her. Come to think of it she still didn't know why he'd been brought in. She was shook out of her thoughts when he started speaking. "Because I was distracting you from being bored not from well deserved sleep."

"I asked you to stop and you didn't," she returned stubbornly. She looked back over at him and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. And look at the nice abs; they were athletic build and all from Quidditch to boot. She shut her eyes quickly; she couldn't be thinking this about Marcus Flint! For heaven sakes he was the one who knocked her off the broom and broke her ribs!

"Like what you see?" he asked, his eyes glittering in confidence and a smirk.

It annoyed her to no end. "Absolutely not!" she said calmly, even though her heart was racing. "I think I just might hurl."

"Liar," he replied lying back so he was staring up at the ceiling.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked going to cross her eyes then cringed when she remembered that her ribs were growing back.

"Your face betrays your words," he stated, yawning. "Really should learn to control that, you're as open as a book."

"I am not!"

"I'll take that challenge, Belle."

Katie scowled, what was he going to do? Poke her in the ribs and see if her face scrunched with pain? Well that would happen to anyone. She looked up to see him looming over her bed. She shrank back into the bed as he leaned down closer. _What is he doing?_

"And here I thought you Gryffindorks had courage," he muttered as his lips slanted over hers capturing them in a kiss.

Her cheeky retort along with her thoughts left her at that moment. Marcus Flint was kissing her….it had to have been a dream. If it was a dream it was a very good one, a toe curling and moaning good one. When she lifted her hand to curl around the back of his neck, she felt a sharp shooting pain in her side and knew it wasn't a dream. Dropping her hand as if burned she realized he'd stopped kissing her. His smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes were gleaming.

Oh, how she wanted to slap it off his face. Her face was flushed deep red, and knew if it weren't dark he'd be able to see it.

"Open book," he declared and went back to his cot.

She scowled, if only it had been a dream then he wouldn't have been a totally prat when he ended the nicest kiss she'd ever had…._wait a minute,_ her mind screamed at her, _you just kissed Marcus fucking Flint? You shouldn't be calling it a dream it should be a nightmare…_

Okay, so maybe she'd liked the kiss a little too much, but that didn't mean she was going to hop into bed with him in the next five minutes. She glanced back over at him to see if he was sleeping yet. She did a double take as she was once again presented with a nice few of his chest and lightly dusted black hair trailing down his abs to slip underneath his pants. She took a long gulp and stared at the ceiling. So she just might hop in the bed with him.

So now she was not only stuck with _not_ being able to sleep but with her inner turmoil of her mixed feeling for Marcus, which she shouldn't even be having at all.

At least if she wasn't going to sleep, neither was he. She'd been shifting in the small cot as she tried to arrange herself for the best position to sleep, not many considering she was stuck to sleeping on her back. She normally slept in a position where she was half on her side and half on her stomach. This, she figured, was why she wasn't able to fall asleep easily…she just wasn't comfortable sleeping on her back.

"That's it," she heard an irritated growl and then her cot dipped.

"What are you doing!?" she shrieked in a whisper as she was scooted over.

"Trying to get some sleep," he answered, annoyed.

"This isn't your bed," she hissed at him.

"Shut up, Belle," he growled, throwing his leg over hers and his arm over her shoulders, trapping her down.

"Marcus!" she said struggling to get up, her face was as red as a tomato by now. He didn't respond to her struggles at all. His arm and leg were immoveable bands of steel trapping her to the bed. "And why do you keep calling me Belle?"

"Because you are neither Sleeping Beauty nor are you Cinderella," he retorted, his mouth dangerously close to her ear.

As much of a fuss she was making, she was strangely comfortable now. She also noticed that he'd been careful of her mid section, she was thankful for that. The Belle comments were throwing her off, if he hadn't said it with a distinct French accent she wouldn't have caught on to the differentiation in her name he was using. It was odd to think Marcus even _knew_ muggle's fairy tales. She wondered where he'd gotten them from, maybe his mother.

Katie was familiar with the stories of course. Cinderella being the girl who'd gone from poor to rich, and Sleeping Beauty who'd been put under a sleep waiting for her true love…and Belle was from which story? This one was going to take her more time to think over.

She hadn't even realized when she fell asleep. One minute she'd been thinking about the fairy tales and the next she was waking up and feeling a loose of warmth. She yawned and looked at her side and noticed Marcus was back on his cot. He must have moved some time during the night when she'd fallen asleep. She blushed, that had been a very intimate position last night. She hoped he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

But how would believe him or take him seriously if he said he'd slept next to a Gryffindor? She had a dream last night but couldn't make out what it had been about. She could hear Madam Pomfrey scuffling about near by, most be early. Yawning, she looked back over to Marcus, he'd fallen asleep on his side facing her, his unruly black hair was falling in his face almost making him boyish in appearance. She smiled at that thought…he didn't look so much of a beast….

The thought hit her, Beauty and the Beat, was_ that_ the fairy tale he'd been referring to her as? Meaning if she was Belle….he was her beats? She was definitely crazy and needed to be committed to St. Mungo's, quickly. There was no way he'd been referring to that…come to think of it he'd been calling her that ever since their first Quidditch match against each other a few years back.

Her eyes narrowed on him as she was trying to figure him out.

"That's not a site I would enjoy waking up to every morning," he muttered dryly. She continued to stare at him dumfounded. She didn't even look up when Madam Pomfrey came in and checked over her saying she was free to back to her dorm or when Madam Pomfrey left.

"Well are you going to stare at me all day?" he asked, highly amused.

"What where you in here for?" she asked, suspiciously as she sat up on the bed.

Marcus got off the cot and pulled on his shirt, he was still bare footed when he walked around to her cot. "Nothing," he answered leaning down to kiss her once more before straightening his shoulders, giving her a knowing look and walking away. "See you around Belle."

She watched, in shock, as he strolled out of the infirmary. He'd been in here the whole time for…her? _What did he feel guilty?_ She snorted to herself…then stopped. Maybe he had and if so then the whole Beauty and the Beast…

A slow smiled played at her lips as her fingers reached up to touch them. He'd been apologizing in his own way, as well as complimenting her. "I'll figure you out yet, Marcus Flint," she whispered, her smile contagious as she walked back to the Gryffindor tower.


End file.
